


Hot Cocoa

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Hot Chocolate, Letter fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself. He's loathe to admit that Dean makes a mean cocoa bar.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hot Cocoa

Dear Chuck,

It pains me to say this, but Less Giant One built the finest cocoa bar I have ever seen; carefully made cocoa from scratch kept warm in a slow cooker, four flavors of whipped topping, syrups, candies, nutmeg, cinnamon, peppermint candy spoons, an assortment of cookies. He had it all. 

Even More Giant One seemed impressed and I have yet to see him eat anything besides reindeer food. 

Then the naughty juice appeared. Less Giant One seemed to have an assortment of that as well. 

It did seem to enhance their appreciation of the holiday season enough that I was planning on asking for clarifications on exceptions to the naughty list infractions appendix C, subsection 32. 

Of course, that's when they chose to use the whipped topping in ways for which it was never intended.

Why am I being punished?

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
